This study is aimed at the identification of predictor variables related to the control of hypertension. The study offers a multivariate rather than a bivariate approach toward identifying those variables that discriminate hypertensives who achieve positive therapeutic outcomes from those who do not. Data will be collected on perceptions of health and illness, stress, coping behaviors, health motivations, satisfaction with quality of life, knowledge of treatment, and selected demographic information including diet and weight. Based upon the conventional classification of hypertension as mild, moderate, or severe, 150 subjects will be randomly selected for each category. Patients will be classified according to their blood pressure at time of diagnosis. The relationships of patient characteristics and the degree of control achieved over a previous six month period will be analyzed. Comparisons of the major behavioral variables under study will be made with data from a group of patients on chronic hemodialysis. Control status will be assessed by diastolic blood pressure maintained at less than 90 mm Hg for at least six months prior to entry into study. Diastolic pressures of 90 to 100 mm Hg will be considered in data analysis for patients classified as moderate or severe at time of diagnosis. The data will be analyzed using discriminate function analysis in order to form some preliminary predictive statements regarding hypertensives who achieve positive therapeutic outcomes and those who do not. The information gained will provide needed knowledge for appropriate management of hypertensives by physicians, nurses, and other health professionals.